Paradise
by Barn Owl Girl
Summary: Based on the Coldplay song Paradise. When 7 leaves in search of a paradise, she learns that there is more to the word paradise than she first thought. 9x7.


**A/N: Hello, 9 fans! This here's a short one-shot that was based on the song _Paradise, _by Coldplay. It's the first one-shot I've written, so I hope it's good. Don't forget to tell me what you think when you're done. It used to be written in the third person, but I hanged it to 7's perspective at the last second, so their might be a few mistakes. Hopefully not! And yes, this story _does _involve 9x7!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own 9 or any of it's associated content.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paradise<strong>_

I gazed up as the souls of my five companions vanished into the clouds. There was a clap of thunder, then raindrops splattered down. My optics widened, for I'd never seen rain before. I absentmindedly wiped a droplet from one optic.

The twins rushed forward, arms extended, examining the rain. They weren't quite sure what the rain was, but they'd read of it once in the Library.

"What happens next?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the sky, my hand still interlocked with 9's.

"I'm not sure, exactly, but this world is ours now." He paused and looked me straight in the eye. "It's what we make of it."

I jerked back a little. "What if there's more roaming Beasts out there? Or something else that could kill you–" I cut myself off, realizing what I'd said. "I mean, us. The world's a dangerous place, and we're never really safe–"

9 put a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Don't worry. Together, we can look out for each other. You, me and the twins."

I looked 9 straight in the eye. "But what if we _can't_ look out for each other?" I squeezed his hand. "I wish that it would just be safe out there. All my life, that's been my wish." I closed my eyes. "I first saw it in a dream, just after I'd first awoken. It was beautiful; everything was green again, and there were flowers. Oh, the flowers. Pink, purple, orange and blue. And there were humans; peaceful humans that weren't fighting. Ever since, that's been my motivation. Every time that I close my eyes, that image from my dream has been burned into my memory. It's there, urging me on. The only reason that I fought was in hope that that place–that _paradise__–_might exist some day."

"It might be out there, you know," 9 quietly said.

"I've always known," I stated, my eyes on the ground. "When I first left 1 and the group, I was in search of it. But being out there, alone in the war, showed me that this world is one of fighting and hate and death."

"But not anymore," 9 told me, placing one hand on my shoulder. "The war is over, and I'm sure that your Paradise is out there some where."

"Don't say that!" I cried, pushing his hand away. "You can't make me believe that, or I'll want to run off again. And I can't just leave you and the twins here alone!"

"You won't leave us here," 9 assured. "Because we're coming with you."

My eyes widened. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

He sincerely looked into my eyes. "We're all like a family now. We have to look out for each other, no matter what."

"Then we'll set out tomorrow," I surely stated. "Hopefully it'll stop raining by then."

Another clap of thunder rumbled in the sky. "Oh, yes. Tomorrow it is."

As we made our way back to the Library, 9 conveyed the plan to the twins. They seemed excited as well. Once we were all safely inside, I made my way up, climbing the shelves until I came to my little home. I had a few of my most cherished belongings there. A few extra spears, a page from a book with a picture of a sparrow, a hand sewn cushion that I like to sleep on, a soft patch of velvety fabric. I curled up on the pillow, pulling the velvet blanket up over my head. I closed my eyes. There, stained in my mind, was the image of Paradise. But it was more than an image, it was as if I was truly there. The warm breeze blew by me, carrying a sweet scent to it that was unknown in the war-torn land. Human children ran amongst the various grasses and shrubs, playing games without a care in the world. I let my feet carry me closer, and as I sat down on a hill with a view of the entire field, I let the sweet tang of the foliage lull me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The soft pattering of rain against stone awakened me. The warmth of the sun from Paradise had left a warm spot on my back, over the same place where I'd been patched up before. A huge droplet of rain splattered down onto my face. I coughed and spluttered a little, then opened my eyes. A small crack in the rock ceiling above me was leaking. Then, something occurred to me. <em>Since when has the Library been made of stone?<em>

I leapt up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. As I took in my surroundings, I groaned in anger and swore. I'd run away in my sleep! I cursed my subconscious for guiding me astray! Now, as dawn neared, I was already far from 9 and the twins. I sighed and hung my head. _I'm so weak_, I thought. _It's my fault that I ran away. _

As I heard another rumble of thunder in the distance, a wave of sadness washed over me. _I was stupid to leave them there on their own! _I thought. _What if one of them got hurt while they're out looking for me? I swear, I'll never forgive myself! Never ever!  
><em>

I drudged on, my head hung in shame. I aimlessly wandered the deserted streets with no intentions of going anywhere. I had no idea where I was; hence I had no idea how to get home.

I smirked at the thought. _Home. _Also known as the Library. They probably wouldn't even want me back. They probably thought that I'd _purposely _left in the night, not wanting them along with me on the trip.

It was hard for me to believe that it had only been earlier that night that I'd seen my companions' souls vanish into the sky. The previous night seemed like an eternity ago to me. This was the _same rain_ that had started then.

Remembering that more than half of my stitchpunk family were dead now was very painful for me. I missed them, even 1 and 8. But, I blocked the thought of my friends out of my mind and forced myself to continue to place one foot in front of the other. It was useless just staying in one place, so I set out in the first direction that came to mind.

I tried to shake some of the dampness from my white canvas, but only succeeded in knocking myself down. I groaned, for I'd landed directly in a muddy puddle. I didn't really care, though. I'd only kept myself clean to look presentable to the others. Now, I was alone. So very, terribly alone. Without the twins, or 9, or any of the others.

I continued to stumble through the streets, laden with mud and water. The night stormed ceaselessly, the wind picking up and the rain pouring harder. After I'd been knocked off my feet three times, I gave up. I curled up inside an abandoned human satchel and tried to sleep. Maybe this was all just a dream...

I then noticed that I was shivering uncontrollably. I tucked my knees into my chest, then wrapped my arms around them. Right then, I would've given anything to have 9's warmth beside me. But, 9 wasn't here, and I was alone.

Closing my eyes, I welcomed the vision of my Paradise. The sun warmed my very soul and the children playing lightened my spirits. I smiled slightly, trying to forget the real world. The freezing rain began to recede from my mind, and I let the idea of Paradise lull me to sleep again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when the sun had risen and the storm had receded, I crawled out of the satchel. Everything was still dewy from the previous night's rain. I stood up and took in my surroundings. Now that it was light, I could see a little better. I could tell that I was in the outskirts of the town, where the houses were less ruined than usual. As I turned around, my jaw dropped open.<p>

Directly behind me, familiar green grasses were covered with dew. The sun poked its way through the clouds, illuminating the colorful flowers that I'd known for my entire life. Timid children poked their heads out from behind various shelters before running out into the field. I sighed to myself, half from relief, half from shock. I'd found my Paradise!

As the children's' laughter filled the air, I sat down on the edge of the satchel. I'd found it; there was peace on earth now! Some how, I felt strangely empty. At first, I wasn't quite sure why, but after a few minutes of watching the children playing, realization began to dawn on me. I wasn't happy because _9 wasn't there! _

I felt cold and lonely, despite the sun. I felt empty inside, like I'd lost a piece of my soul. _I can't believe I didn't realize this until now! I_ thought to myself_. I'm lonely because… because I love 9! _

Again, I set out, but this time with a new goal. The sun at my back kept me warm as I made my way slowly but surely back to the Library.

When I finally made it back, the twins were the first to greet me. They blinked their optics at me, flashing so fast that I could barely understand them. From what I could get, it seemed that they'd both been very worried when I'd been missing in the morning. After I'd reassured them that it was nothing, I caught sight of 9.

"Where were you?" 9 demanded.

At first, I was in a state of shock. _Had the feelings that I'd felt earlier been real?_ There had always been something about 9 that made me feel warm inside, but I wasn't sure if I _really_ loved him.

"Well, did you find your Paradise?" 9 continued.

I opened my mouth, then stopped myself. "I found the place from my dream–"

"Where was it?" 9 interrupted. "Why didn't you stay?" I shot him an angry glance.

"But," I continued. "I realized that I wasn't happy there."

"Why not?" 9 asked. "I thought you said that it was your wish and your motive to fight and–"

I walked up and took his hand. "Because you weren't there, 9."

9 blushed a little. "What–what do you mean?"

I hesitated a bit. _Was it true? Do I like 9? _I finally smiled at him. "I like you, 9."

He looked a bit confused. "Like, as a friend?"

"No," I said. "Like, _like you _like you."

"I _like _like you, too," 9 sheepishly admitted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I–I think I love you, 9." I pulled myself closer to him, then our lips touched, sending us both into a deep and passionate kiss. At first, his eyes wildly flew open, then they slowly slid shut. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We stood there for a moment, limbs entangled and lips touching. When we finally separated, I looked 9 in the eye. "My Paradise is here with you, 9."


End file.
